Wake Me Up when September Ends
by Boolia
Summary: Phineas is having terrible luck when a certain food item is causing him to repeat the day over and over again. Each day he lives over again, he tries to make his picture better and better. Meanwhile, Perry tries to find out what Phineas has been eating.
1. Chapter 1

Wake me up When September Ends

Chapter 1

"Here's the bus boys." Lynda said when the yellow school bus parked outside of the Flynn/Fletcher's house while the family were having their breakfast. Candace wasn't there because she was already gone to her high school.

"Okay Mom!" Phineas said. He turned to his stepbrother. "Ready Ferb!" Phinias asked. "Picture day remember? So we need to smile our best at the cameras for the yearbooks at the end of the year." Ferb gave the thumbs up to his stepbrother. The two boys got out of their chairs and ran to the door. Perry went beside them.

"Bye Perry!" Phineas petted his pet. Perry chattered and then the boys rushed out to the bus.

"Have a good day." Lynda called to them. They waved good bye and went aboard as the bus closed its doors and drove off.

"I can't believe my Phineas is going to have his very first middle school picture taken!" Lynda exclaimed.

"Well don't forget sweetheart." Lawrence reminded his wife. "He actually got his first sixth grade picture taken by you on the first day of school remember? He and Ferb almost missed the bus. When it came you just found the camera and you took like a dozen pictures of him and Ferb."

"Yeah!" Lynda agreed. "But I feel it's my responsibly to take pictures of our babies on the first day of school you know?"

"I suppose darling. Candace couldn't wait until you were done so she could talk to her friends."

"Just one more." Lynda urged. She was taking one final picture of her daughter. Her bus was beside Candace, and the bus driver getting was impatient. She honked her horn.

"Come on lady." She said. "I got to take these kids to school on time or I'm in major doo doo. Let's move it!"

"Just a minute!" Lynda told her as she clicked the camera.

"_Mom_!" Candace complained. "Can you stop torturing me? My sophomore year is not going to wait around you know. I have a reputation to keep."

"Ok." Lynda stood up, camera in hand. "See you sweetie." She kissed her daughter goodbye.

"Love ya mom!" The girl said as she went on the bus and sat by Stacy. As the bus drove off, Lynda waved. She went inside when it was out of sight.

"Yeah I remember Candace darling. The boys ware much more patient then she was." Lawrence picked up a blueberry muffin and offered it to his wife.

"Muffin?"

"Why thank you sweetie." She sat down and took a bite of her muffin. "Mmm, I should buy muffins from the store and give them to the kids after their school lets out."

"You do whatever you feel like honey." Lynda looked at Perry. She smiled and petted him.

"Perry needs more platypus food too."

"Yeah whatever honey."

Perry's watch vibrated and he went off. He went to the couch, grabbed one of the cushions and put it aside, and squeezed himself into the couch.

He found a tube inside the fabric and hopped into it.

Once on his chair in headquarters, he put on his fedora, and pushed the button that made his boss appear on screen.

"Morning Agent P." His boss said. "Dr. Doofenscritz is…"

"Excuse me sir." Carl interrupted. "But you have to be a subatute at the school remember?" Monogram looked irritated.

"Carl, I have to give Agent P his assignment first."

"Be quick about it sir."

"I will." He looked back at the platypus. "Anyways, Dr. Doofensmirz has…"

"Briefer sir!" Monogram sighed.

"poisoned an unknown food item. Go find out! I have to now give assignments to kids…not agent assignments of course but I think the kids would prefer to be agents fighting crime anyway then just sit at their desks all day."

"_Sir!_"

"I'm coming Carl _sheesh! _Can't those kids wait?"

"No they need to get their education sir. Education is important you know" Monogram sighed again.

"Good luck Agent P!" Perry saluted and went to his hover car.

As Perry hovered past, Phineas and Ferb's school bus whizzed past below.

"Are you ready for you picture taken?" Balgeet asked.

"You bet I am!" He said. "I am so ready! This will be my first ever middle school photo."

"And Ferb's last." Balgeet told him. "Since he's in eighth grade and he's going to high school next year, this unfortunately will be his last middle school picture."

_"Thank you Mr. Obvious_!" Buford said and elbowed Balgeet.

"_Hey!"_ Balgeet complained. "You can get suspended for hitting another student."

"Yeah," Buford agreed. "But school doesn't start till the first bell."

"_So?"_ Buford elbowed Balgeet again.

"So I can do it as many times before school starts."

"So did you guys hear Mr. Mash say he's not going to be teaching today?" Isabella asked. "I wonder who the sub is going to be."

"I heard it was going to be an old man with a mustache." Phineas assured her.

"I hope he doesn't fall asleep when he's supposed to be teaching." Balgeet said. "Then we won't learn anything, and frankly I like learning."

"Yeah well if that happens, I'll sound my blow horn." Buford held up his blow horn and put it in his pocket. "If that doesn't work, we're free!" He put his hands around his head and leaned on the seat. "I can go have pizza at a pizza place and see a movie."

"But how can you fit all of that in just forty minutes?" Balgeet wanted to know. Buford elbowed him for the third time.

"I can make excuses."

When the bus stopped minutes later, Phineas and friends rushed into the building.

"Bye Ferb!" Phineas said as he and his stepbrother went opposite directions. Ferb waved to Phinias and rushed off to class.

"Ah Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D said as he saw Perry enter the room. "How opportune timing, and by opportune timing I mean, _very opportune_!" He then pressed a button on his remote and a cage fell on Perry, trapping him. Perry glared at the mad doctor.

"As your boss mentioned I poisoned an unknown food item that makes whoever eats it, repeats that day." He laughed to himself. "And you want to know what that food item is?" Perry nodded. "Well I can't tell you because I'm evil!" He laughed as Perry glared at him and chattered madly at him. He then began to dance. "I'm evil _yeah_! _Go Doofy, go Doofy!_" Perry looked around his cage and pressed a button in the cage with his foot. He was free! Dr. D looked at him.

"Hay how did that…?" Perry punched him to the ground and got in his hover car and drove off.

"_Hey_! Now you came back here, that was all too quick! Oh well you will never find that food item." He laughed. "But just in case you do, _CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!!" _

"Hello kids." Major Monogram said when everybody was seated. "I am Major Monogram and I'll be you sub for today."

"Are you going to fall asleep on us?" Buford asked. Major Monogram looked at him.

"Aren't you supposed to raise you hand when you speak?"

"Yeah, but I mostly don't. Teach doesn't mind anymore. That's just the way I roll."

"Okay. Well for your question, no I can't. My intern told me that."

"_Ah man_!" Isabella raised her hand. Monogram called her.

"Yes…um little girl?"

"I'm Isabella. What are we doing today?"

"Well since this is a science class we're supposed to…"He took out a box and put it on some tables. "Dissect frogs. You know, take their hearts out and stuff." Isabella looked grossed out.

"_Eeew_!" She said. "No thanks."

"You have to; I'm usually the boss but this time your teacher instructed me to do it. So I mustn't disappoint."

"It'll be fun!" Phineas reassured her. "I'll be your lab partner if you want." Isabella didn't look disgusted anymore and sighed heavenly.

"Okay Phineas. Whatever you say!" Monogram opened the box and a live frog hopped out. The girls screamed.

"Um excuse me teach?" Balgeet wanted to know. "But aren't all the frogs supposed to be _dead_ before we dissect?"

"Yeah well," Monogram tried to catch the frog but it slipped away.

"I'll kill it!" Buford offered and went after the frog. The frog hopped under the table. Monogram went on all fours to get him out when the frog then took a leather hat and placed it on his head. Monogram couldn't believe it.

_"Agent F?"_ Before the frog could respond, Buford grabbed the frog.

"_Got ya!"_ He said and put it on the floor. "And now…" He lifted his foot.

"_WAIT!!!!!!_!" But it was too late, Buford stomped on it. The amphibian lay motionless after that.

_"Agent F!"_ Monogram picked up his friend and cried. "Oh Agent F."

"Whose Agent F this bozo is blabbering about?"

"I don't know." Balgeet admitted.

"Now that I think about it he _does_ look like a spy boss." Phineas observed. "If that's the case, _coooool_; I wonder what organization!" Monogram sadly put the spy into an air hole box and stood up.

"Come on children." He told them. "We're going on a little fieldtrip."

"_Woo- hoo_!" Phinias cheered. "Where to?"

"You're see."

"What are we doing out here?" Buford asked when they were outside. Above was the science room; Monogram laid the box on the dirt and stood back.

"Agent F, you were a loyal agent…"

"_Here he goes again_!" Buford complained. "Moaning over his dead frog. _Laaame!_ If he didn't want him to die, _why_ did he take it to school? I much rather be in school then be with this bozo."

"Well loss is a sad process." Balgeet pointed out. "Sometimes it is hard to let it go."

"Shut up; he needs to learn how to move on."

Then the bell rang for the next class. Everybody went inside.

"See you bozo!" Buford said and ran inside.

Major Monogram said his final farewell and went inside for his next class.

Agent F then woke up, hopped out of the box, and scampered off.

The bell rang for C lunch, every kid that had C lunch filed into the cafeteria and into the food rooms to get their lunches and treys.

"MMM lunch time." Said Phineas. "My third favorite thing to do at school. From period 3 to now…" His stomach growled. "Is about the time my tummy says fill me up!"

"It's too bad that Ferb doesn't have lunch with us this semester." Balgeet said.

"Poor Ferb has A lunch all to himself while we have C." Phineas agreed.

"Maybe he made some friends in his lunch time." Isabella suggested.

"True Isabella." Phineias told her. "Ferb is good at making friends." Balgeet looked puzzled.

"But how can he make friends when he doesn't say much?" he wanted to know. "It can be complicated if you ask me."

"Oh Ferb has his ways." Phineas told his friend. "Ferb has ways." As they were talking they filled their treys with food items. All of them had Mash Potatoes and gravy except Buford who had a fish sandwich, milk, teddy grams, and corn. When they had their food, they all sat down at the same table and stated eating.

"I'll save these for home." Phineas said about his teddy grams and put them in his backpack.

"So Phineas." Isabella said to him. "After this is the big moment, are you ready?" Phinias swallowed before he spoke.

"You bet!" He exclaimed. "I was born ready!"

"_Ooh _that means you were ready eleven years ago." Balgeet told him. "That means you would be ready for this moment before you could even walk and talk!"

"_Can it!"_ Buford sneered. "Can it and eat your food."

"Yes!" Balgeet said quickly and ate his food.

"That was the most _horrible _picture taken of me of my life!" Phineas told his friends on the bus.

"What happened?" Isabella wanted to know.

"It was not pretty." Phineas told her. "A sixth grader just got back from gym with muddy shoes and he was carrying his lunch trey."

"He had his lunch where pictures were being taken?" Balgeet asked.

"Yes for some reason he did. Anyway, as my picture was being taken, he zoomed pass and his food and mud splashed all over me!" Balgeet gasped.

"That's horrible! Did you cry?"

_"No genius_!" Buford elbowed him. "He can handle it, he's a strong man."

"Then why didn't you take it again?" Isabella asked.

"The film was out so he said come back tomorrow and we'll retake it. Man, I wish that kid would take his lunch in the cafeteria."

"That's a bummer." Buford agreed.

"There's always tomorrow." Ferb consoled his younger stepbrother.

"True." Phineas agreed. "Unless tomorrow's a repeat of today which I hope will never happen."

That evening the family was all having dinner when Lynda came home with the groceries. Behind her was Perry.

"Hay mom, hay Perry." Phineas greeted them. "What's new?"

"You're never believe this." Lynda said. "But I saw Perry at the store."

"Really? What was he doing there?"

"I have no clue." She then unpacked the groceries. "Oh yeah, these are for you." She handed the kids muffins.

"Gee thanks mom!" Phineas said as he, Ferb, and Candace took one.

"You're welcome." Lynda said then unpacked some more.

"Mom." Candace said. "I was texting in class to Stacy but the teacher took it away from me. That is totally unfair!"

"Well that should teach you honey not to disturb class." Lynda told her daughter.

"Point taken." Candace murmured and sighed.

"Here you go Perry." Lynda put some food in the platypus's bowl. "Eat up." Perry was about to eat when he saw a note on the side of his bowl with a pill attached. He read the note.

"Agent P," it read. "I'm giving you this pill in case the person in your home repeats the same day if he/she eats Dr. D's food item. This pill will make you repeat that day with the person. I am taking the pill too. Until you find that food item and dispose of it somehow, I wish you good luck. Signed MM." Perry took the pill, ate it, and began eating the rest of his food.

"_MMM_!" Phineas rubbed his tummy at the muffin that he just ate. "That was tasty. Well night guys! Got to get prepared for that retake tomorrow!" He and Ferb went to their room, got their PJs on, brushed their teeth, shut off their light, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"RINGGGGGGG_!" the boy's alarm clock woke them up the next morning. Phineas opened his eyes and shut off his alarm.

_"Morning Ferb_!" He said. Ferb stretched and yawned. Phineas gazed at the calendar.

"Bye bye September." He said as he was about to rip the last day of September. "And hello Octobe…" He ripped it off to notice the next page read that it was the last day of September.

"Hmm that's odd." He sat up. "I swear today was the first day of October." He looked at his stepbrother. _"Ferb_?" Ferb just shrugged. Phineas pondered about this until their mother called from downstairs.

_"Phineas, Ferb_!" Their mom called. "Breakfast will be ready soon!"

"Okay mom!" Phineas called back. He turned to Ferb. "Come on Ferb, maybe after breakfast things will make sense for me." He and Ferb went to do their morning routine.

"Hay mom?" Phineas asked at breakfast. Lynda turned to her son as she got the milk. "What's today? I mean, my calendar claims that it's Sep. 30th."

"That's right." Lynda answered.

"But that _can't_ be right. Yesterday was September 30th and there's no September 31st, so that means its October 1st, right?"

"Wrong dear."

"You mean there's a new day in the calendar? I thought they only add it in February for every four years."

"No honey, today _is_ September 30th, yesterday was September 29th." She sat down and poured herself some milk. Phineas laid his head on the table.

_"Ooh,_ I must be having Déjà Vu."

Then they heard a school bus pull up.

"Here's the bus boys." Lynda told them. Phineas lit up.

_"Right_!" He then took his comb out and combed his hair. He then took out a bowtie, put it on, and straitened it out.

"You look sharp honey!" Lynda commented.

"Thanks mom, I want to be perfect for that picture retake! _Bye_, come on Ferb!" He and Ferb took their backpacks and scurried to the bus. Lynda waved to them as their bus drove off. She turned around.

"Picture _retake?_" She shrugged and went to prepare for work.

Since Perry knew what his assignment would be; he just went outside, put on his jetpack, and took off for the grocery store.

"So did you guys hear Mr. Mash say he's not going to be teaching today?" Isabella asked. "I wonder who the sub's going to be."

_"Again_?" Phineas questioned. "I thought it was only yesterday."

"Uh Phineas, he _was_ here yesterday."

"No he wasn't."

"Yes he was." Phineas sighed deeply.

"Is Phineas okay?" Balgeet wanted to know.

"Déjà vu." Ferb replied. "Claims these event happened before."

_"OHHHHH_!"

"_Hay!"_ Buford spoke up. "If he claims that he has Déjà vu…." Buford then punched Balgeet on the elbow.

_"Hay_!" Balgeet complained. "Phineas is having the issue, so why are you punching me for?"

"Just because its fun and I can."

"You did the same thing that you did yesterday." Phineas told him.

"Yeah but I do this to him everyday you know, and it never gets old."

"It does to me." Balgeet told him. Buford just elbowed him.

"_Ow,_ stop that!"

"See, never gets old!"

"I am Major Monogram." Monogram greeted as the kids took their seats.

"We know your name." Phineas said. "You told us yesterday." Monogram eyed him.

"Aren't you suppose to raise you hand if you want to speak?"

"Well yeah, but Buford blurts out all the time."

"He's right." Buford agreed. "That's just the way I roll. Anyways are you going to fall asleep?" Before Monogram could answer, Phineas beat him to it.

"No he has to stay awake" He said. "His intern told him that." Buford just scowled at him."

"Uh…, how did you know I have an intern?" Monogram wanted to know.

"You told us yesterday."

"Uh…I don't think I was here yesterday."

"Yes you were." Monogram still looked unconvinced but moved on.

"Well anyhow, since this is a science class, we're suppose to…" He got the box out. "Dissect frogs. You know take their hearts out and stuff."

"_EWWWWW_!" Isabella shirked. "No thanks."

"You have to. I'm usually the boss but…"

"We know." Phineas said then looked at Isabella. "I'll be your partner again if you want."

"Okay Phineas." Isabella sighed dreamily. "Whatever you say." Monogram opened the box.

"One is going to hop out."

"Kid, stop interrupting and making creepy predictions about the near future. You're starting to creep me out and I'm old!" Agent F leaped out. The kids screamed and took cover.

"Hay that's Agent F!"

"How do you know his name?"

"Because you told us yesterday!"

"Okay, now I _know_ you're creeping me out! Besides aren't you a little young to be a fortune teller?"

"I'm telling you I'm _not _a fortune teller and I'm not sure!" Monogram went on all fours and saw Agent F put his hat on."

"Oh my gosh, he's right!" Buford grabbed the frog. He put it on the floor and raised his foot. "And now…."

"Tell me he's not going to kill him." Monogram said.

"He'd going to kill him." Phineas told him.

"I told you not to!" He ran towards the helpless frog. "_NOOOOOOO!_" Buford stomped on the frog.

_"Agent F!"_ Monogram picked up the frog and rubbed him against his cheek. "Oh Agent F, not again."

"What you mean by _again?_" Balgeet asked him. "Do you have Déjà Vu too?"

"Well come on kids." He said. "We're going on a little field trip."

"Ooh I bet I know where!" Phineas piped up.

"It figures." Buford said as they walked outside.

"Agent F you were a loyal agent." Monogram said after he put the box on the dirt.

"_Here he goes again_!" Buford complained. "Moaning over his dead frog. _Laaame!_ If he didn't want him to die, _why_ did he take it to school? I much rather be in school then be with this bozo."

"Well loss is a sad process." Balgeet pointed out. "Sometimes it is hard to let it go."

"Shut up; he needs to learn how to move on."

Then the bell rang for the next class.

"See you bozo!" Phineas was about to go inside when Monogram stopped him. He looked at him.

"Kid, we need to talk." Monogram told him. Phineas sighed.

"Look if it's my constant interruptions I'm sorry. It's just that I…"

"Kid I know why you did them." Phineas looked like he was nuts.

"You do?"

"Yeah, listen kid,"

"Phineas."

"Phineas you are having the exact day you had yesterday again correct?"

"Well yeah but how did you…?"

"It was a lucky guess. Okay, Phineas if I were you I wouldn't eat for the rest of the day."

_"What, why_?"

"Let's just say an evil doctor poisoned an unknown food item and whatever it was is making you repeat this day. Don't eat food until Agent P gets to the bottom of it."

"Uh _okay!_ But who the heck is Agent P?"

"Uh...no one you know."

"I _knew _you were an agent boss that must be an awesome job!"

"Uh yeah. Look do you have a pet platypus?"

"Yeah Perry, but how did you know…?"

_"Thanks kid_! That's all I needed to know. Remember, stay in school and don't eat anything until Agent P fixes the problem!" Monogram rushed off before Phineas could say something. Phineas just shrugged his soldiers and went to his next class.

"You know what's weird?" Phineas asked his friends as soon as they sat down for lunch.

"What?" Balgeet wanted to know as he ate.

"Major Monogram told me not to eat today."

"Why would he say that?" Isabella asked. Phinieas shrugged.

"He claims that a certain unknown food item that I ate is making me repeat this day over again."

"Why would he say that?" Phineas shrugged again.

"Don't know."

"It's probably a hoax." Buford suggested. "You know how old people are; always making up crazy stories for us kids."

"You're probably right, but still I wonder if what he said was true. "

"Just eat you food." Buford said. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"And he knew about Perry and acted like my pet was a secret agent working for him or something."

_"That's a lie_! Perry is just a stupid mindless dumb pet, so the food thing is probaly false too."

"Yeah, he probably just lost his mind." So the kids all ate there lunch.

"Oh I can't believe it happened again!" Phinieas said on the bus ride home.

"What happened again?" Isabella asked. So, Phineas told them the story of what happened at pictures.

Agent P was throwing food around in the grocery store, trying to find the tainted one. Sadly, he had no luck so far. Customers were yelling at him and complaining but he just ignored them, and went to the next isle.

As he was checking through the dairy products, his watch went off. He looked at it, Major Monogram was on it.

"Agent P," He began. The platypus listened intently. "Apparently your owner Phinieas has eaten the tainted food item so…" Perry's eyes went big as he heard his owner's name.

_"Perry?"_ He heard a familiar voice. Perry shut of his watch, took off his hat, went on all fours, and looked up. It was Lynda!

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at home." Perry just chattered as she picked him up. "Well come on; we're going home.

"Uh excuse me?" The manager said who went beside her.

"Yes?"

"No pets in the store ma'am."

"I know, but I…"

"Look customers have been complaining because he's been tearing the place up." Lynda looked shocked.

"But he's a platypus, they don't do much."

"We know but my customers don't lie ma'am. If they saw something, they saw something."

"Yeah but Perry wouldn't…"

"Ma'am I'm sorry but strictly no pets are allowed." Lynda sighed.

"Okay come on Perry." With Perry in the cart, Lynda went to the check out.

"Perry was in the store again?" Phineas asked at dinner. "Weird, just like my sub claimed that he was an agent."

"Hmm, just like everything you say is mega weird tonight." Candace said. She then looked at her mom. "Mom I was…"

"She was taxing in class." Candace's jaw dropped.

_"Hay!"_ She snapped at Phineas. "Busting is _my_ job okay? Only I get to bust, you don't bust me; I do it to you okay?! You're too young to bust."

"Uh, no I'm not."

_"Fine _you're not but I still don't want you to do it when it's explicitly my job." She looked at Ferb. "And that goes the same for you Ferb!" Ferb just continued eating.

"Um _okay_." Phineas shrugged. "Whatever." He continued eating.

"Oh yeah." Lynda remembered and pulled out the two muffins. "These are for you. The boys grabbed them and ate them.

"_MMM,_ gee thanks again mom." Phineas rubbed his tummy and smacked his lips. He and Ferb ran upstairs to their rooms.

"Night mom!" Phineas called. "Got to get ready for my picture retake _again_!"

"I don't understand it." Candace told her mom. "I mean busting's _my_ job, not Phinea's! So why did he have to tattle on me? Well I guess I was doing a bad thing in disrupting class but **still**! How did he know that I was texting in class? Was he spying on me? Then _he _would be skipping his class! Which means he would be in trouble! _Ugh_! This really irks me mom!"

"Candace sweetheart." Lynda spoke to her. "I think you should calm down before you go crazy again. Anyways I guess Phineas know cause he knows." Candace sighed as her mother comforted her.

"I guess." She said.

Perry took the pill again from his bowl and ate it; he was certain he, Phineas, and Monogram would all have the same day over again. Perry went to bed. Whatever Phineas was eating, Perry was determined to help his owner out of this mess, no matter what the cost may be! For tomorrow, Phineas would have an unexpected visitor come to his school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Morning Ferb_!" Phineas said when he woke up. "Maybe this time it's October." He ripped the calendar page and it was still September.

"Dang it, still September." He shrugged. "Oh well, come on Ferb let's get ready for breakfast." The boys got prepared for the day and went downstairs.

"Morning boys." Their mom greeted as they came downstairs. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Morning mom, morning dad." Phineas said. He then petted his pet. "Morning Perry, so glad you are not repeating this day twice like I am." Perry chattered. The boys sat in their spots and ate their morning Cornflakes.

"Here's the bus boys." Lynda told them.

"Okay thanks mom!" The boys got their backpacks and left.

"Bye mom, dad, and Perry." Perry walked outside.

"Oh look Ferb." Phineas said as they were about to board. "Perry wants to say goodbye to us. Bye Perry!" The platypus chattered as the boy waved to him. He put his arm down and walked on the bus with his stepbrother. "What a good platypus we have." The doors closed and took off.

Perry went to agent mode and put on his hat. He got out his jetpack, strapped it on, and followed the bus.

When Perry reached his owners' school, he landed in the bushes. He took of his jetpack and headed into the building.

Inside, he saw Phineas and Ferb say goodbye to each other and go their separate ways. He looked for signs of the cafeteria, he couldn't find it.

Perry was searching on all fours until he saw legs. He looked up, a grown female human with curly brown hair and red glasses stood before him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Perry just chattered. She picked him up and headed for the doors.

"School's no place for a platypus like you. When passing time comes, your tail might get stepped on." She stroked him until they went outside. "And we don't want that to happen do we now?" She placed him on the ground, took his hat, and examined it.

"Hmm I wonder how this fedora came upon your head. Oh well, I'll take this to the lost and found." She walked away and stopped when Perry followed. She turned and petted him.

"No you stay here." She told him. "Don't want to see you get trampled from those students." She went into the building.

What will Perry do? He wasn't allowed in school, yet he had to go in. He had to help Phineas and get his hat back. But in order for that to happen, he had to disguise himself as a student. Oh what can he possibl… Then the platypus got an idea, he quickly went to the window with a locker room inside.

"_EEEEAAK!'_ Girls cried out, screaming and running out of the locker room. "A platypus!" As they all left, Perry opened an unlock locker, and put his disguise on. Lipstick was on bench; he shrugged and put it on the outside of his bill. He then coughed; it was the worst thing he out on his bill! He put the lid back on and put it down and went out of the locker room.

"Girls settle down." Perry heard the woman's voice again. "Now I'll go check but I doubt a platypus would just walk in our school like this. They're more common in Austeria you know." Perry heard her footsteps then she saw him.

"Oh hello there." She greeted coming by his side. "Are you new? I've never seen you before." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. "Come on; let's go get you settled in." Perry tried to get free, but the woman had a firm grasp on him.

"Now girls," She told them. "Get back in there and change, there's no platypus in there and if they are they are more afraid of you then you are afraid of them." They went upstairs as the girls went back to the locker room.

"Here we are." The lady said once they were in the main office. She bent down and let go of his hand. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Mrs. Shelby and I'm the principal of Dansvale Middle. Now what's your name?" Perry didn't speak. Mrs. S stood up.

"Oh you can't speak?" She then got a pad and pen and gave it to him. "Can you write your name down for me instead?"

Perry looked fir a way out, but there were staff everywhere. He was trapped, so he had no chose but write his name down. He thought a moment, and then wrote something down.

When done he showed it to her.

"Oh, _Paris?_" she read out loud. The platypus nodded.

"Well welcome to our school Paris. Since you can't speak, you'll need special services. Is your mom around?" She looked around, then back at Perry.

"Can you give me your mom's phone number Paris?" Perry wrote something down and showed it to her. It read "I don't have a mom or a dad."

"Oh you poor dear, are you in an orphanage?" Perry shook his head.

"Okay, well come on dear." She led Perry out of the office. She and Perry went down the hall until Monogram noticed them.

"Hi Charlotte." He greeted.

"Oh say Monogram, this is Paris. She's new and can't speak. Can you keep an eye on her while I go talk to special services?"

"Oh sure, I'll be happy too."

"Thanks." She bent down to Perry.

""Okay dear; I'm going to talk to the head teacher of special services, stay with Monogram until I get back." She left and Perry wrote something down.

"Okay fallow me Paris. We're dissecting frogs today. Won't that be fun?" He tapped Monogram and showed the notepad to him.

_"Agent P?"_ He looked at him. "But how can you be…" The platypus sighed and showed the major his tail. Monogram burst out laughing.

"Where did you get that lipstick from_, Lipsticks are Us_?" Perry rolled his eyes. "Oh Agent P, where do you get all of your ridiculous disguises? This is like the time when you were dressed in that circus outfit with the coconut bra!" He fell to the floor laughing. Perry glared at him. Phineas came out of the room.

"Hey Mr. MM, why are you deriding a new student?" He then looked mad. "Just because she has a disability does _not _mean you can mock and make fun of her! _Sheech,_ I was sure you would've known that!" Monogram stood up.

"I am not mocking hi… I mean her, I would never make fun of another student; how dare you even accuse me of it. Now get back in class!" Phineas put an arm around Perry as they reentered the room.

"I'll be your partner if you want Paris. Just write down what you want to tell me on your notepad, and I'll do it!" When Isabella heard this, she narrowed her eyes.

"I'll go get the frog." As Phineas went to get the supplies they needed, Perry checked his surroundings. Suddenly, Isabella got in his face. She wasn't happy.

_"Look here Paris_!" She told him. "I can see you are disabled and all but that _doesn't_ mean you can hog Phineas all to yourself okay? He's _mine_ I tell you, all mine and no one else's. _You hear?!"_ Perry just looked at her and gulped. Isabella wouldn't pick a fight with him, would she? Perry shivered in panic.

"Hay, you're just like Suzy!" Buford observed. "Always want a boy all to yourself." Isabella's mood quickly changed when Phineas returned.

"I'm back Paris." Phineas told the disguised platypus. "I got the stuff and the dead frog, so let's get to work." They were about to work when they heard screams.

"_LIVE FROG!!"_ They all hid.

"Get him Paris!" Phineas said when Agent F leapt towards them. Perry sighed but managed to grab the slippery frog. The class cheered.

"You're a hero Paris!" Phineas congratulated him. Then the class picked Perry up and chanted,

_"PARIS, PARIS, PARIS, PAR_…" The bell sounded. The kids put Perry down gently then rushed to their next classes.

"Well bye Paris!" Phineas waved. "It was sure great to meet you, _bye_!" He raced for his next class.

"Agent P." Monogram said to him once the boy was gone. He chucked. "Or should I say Paris." Perry eyed him. "Okay, Agent P is fine. So, I must one congratulate you for saving Agent F before that bully looking kid squashed him with his foot, and two, continue to be on the lookout for that mystery food item." Perry saluted. "Good now, _go!_" Perry raced off; he didn't stop even when he heard his boss burst out laughing one last time.

"Okay Phineas." The boy said to himself as he combed his hair in line in the gym where pictures were being taken. "You'll look great in this photo. Relax!" He took a breath and out when he put his comb away.

_"Next_!" The man called when the previous kid got his things. Phineas went forward and handed the man his form.

"Stand over there." The man went behind the camera Phineas did what he was told to, turned to face the camera and smiled.

"Okay, 1, 2, say che…"

_"Wait_!" Phineas cried when he saw the boy with his lunch trey." Slow down kid!"

The kid turned around.

_"Huh, what_?" He asked.

"You need to slow down!" The kid nodded, slowed his pace, but then bumped into the wall. He fell into the garbage can as food and mud spattered all over Phineas as the picture took.

"_Dang it_, not again!"

"Sorry kid." The man said. The…"

"Films out?" The man looked confused.

"Yeah so…"

"So you'll be back tomorrow?" Phineas sighed. "Okay whatever." He went to his next class. The man was confused, shrugged his soldiers, and began to pack up.

"Hay Mom." Phineas said that evening. "Was Perry at the grocery store with you?" Lynda looked confused.

_"No_." She answered. "Why would he be? Pets aren't allowed in the stores." Phineas shrugged.

"Just wondering." Lynda went to her bag.

"Thanks for the muffin Mom." She looked confused again.

"Okay, lucky guess I guess." She handed the kids muffins. They each took one. Lynda sat at the table.

"Candace taxed in class today Mom." The teenager's jaw dropped.

_"Hay_!" She snapped. "Busting is…"

"Your job and your job only?"

"Uh yeah and…"

"We're not too young to snitch sis."

"How you know what I'm going to say."

"I just know sis and no I didn't get a job as fortune teller and mind reader."

"Okay that's just weird!"

"Yes it is Candace, yes it is." They took a bite of their muffins then went upstairs.

"Night mom, dad, sis, and Perry!"

"Night boys!" Lynda called.

As daughter and mom were having their conversation, Perry took the pill again. Tomorrow (Or today), he would go check the cafeteria. He was never going to humiliate himself like that again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I wonder if Paris will be in our science class again." Phineas told his friends on the bus. Everyone of his friends looked confused.

"Uh Phineas," Isabella asked. "Who's Paris?"

"Oh yeah." Phineas said. "I forgot. You don't know her yet."

"Is Paris a new student? When did you meet her?"

"Yesterday or I will when we get to science class."

"What you mean?"

"Déjà Vu cycle." Ferb answered her. "He told me he had it this morning."

"_Ohhhh!_ Well Phineas, if Paris doesn't show up you still have me."

"Yeah I guess, but don't worry; Paris might show up and then you'll see how pretty she is." Isabella scowled but remained silent.

Perry went in the back way this time that lead into the cafeteria. He was careful to not be seen by the lunch ladies. There were no food yet, so he waited behind a table leg.

"Where's Paris?" Phineas asked as soon as the major called on him.

"Who?" Monogram chuckled a little. "You mean Perry?"

"Hey is Perry one of your agents? What a quickedence, my pet platypus also has that name!"

"That's uh.. interesting. Never mind about that. Anyway we're dissecting frogs today so get into partner of one more student."

"But Paris should be here; the principal should drop her off at any minute. Can we wait for her?" Isabella was now mad; she turned to Phineas.

"Phineas," she started. "You can be my partner okay? I mean what if she doesn't show up? What does she have that I don't huh? I can be cute too!" Phineas gasped.

_"Isabella!_ She is disabled and can't speak! You know you shouldn't judge people before you meet them. But I guess you'll have to be my partner until she shows up." Isabella relaxed.

_"Okay_!"

"Anyway," Monogram and opened the box. He grabbed Agent F before he could hop out. "Get to work." The kids got to work while Monogram went to the teacher's desk with Agent F.

"What are you doing here?" Perry looked at who talked. It was one of the lunch ladies, he was caught! He went on all fours and chattered. The lady put her hands on her hips.

"Well you're coming with me!" Perry tried to escape, but she picked him up and exited the kitchen to where the kids were eating.

"_Make way_!" She told the kids eating lunch. "Storeaway platypus coming through."

_"Perry_?" Phineas turned around and noticed his pet. Perry glanced at him.

"Is this your pet?" The lady asked him.

"Yes."

"Young man, pets are strictly not allowed in school."

"I know. I have no clue how he came in."

"Yeah like I never heard _that _excuse before! You're coming with me immediately to the principal's office!"

"_What!?_" Phineas was speechless, he never been to the principal's office in his entire life! "_But, but_…"

"No buts. Now come come." Phineas sighed, hopped off his chair, and followed the lunch lady upstairs.

"Poor Phineas." Isabella said. She then narrowed her eyes. "I bet that no good imaginary Paris is behind this!"

"Phineas doesn't break school policies does he?" Balgeeet asked.

"No." Ferb answered. "No, he doesn't." Buford then elbowed Balgeet.

_"Hey!"_ Balgeet scolded and rubbed his sore spot.

"No, but I do!" Buford said.

Phineas looked at Perry on the chair next to him. They were waiting for the principal.

"So why did you come to school Perry and how the heck do you even know where it is?" Perry just looked at him and chattered. Phineas smiled and petted him.

"You just wanted to be with me huh? You miss me that much when I'm at school I guess." Perry chattered again. The door opened and Mrs. Shelby called out.

"Phineas Flynn, bring your pet and come in here please!"

"Well here I go." He sighed, picked up Perry, and went inside. The door shut behind them as Mrs. S sat in her chair. Phineas hopped into his.

"So failing to listen to our no pet policy are we Mr. Flynn?" She said. Phineas looked at her.

"But I swear I didn't bring him in here!" Phineas admitted. "I would never break the rules."

"Then how did he get in here?" The boy shrugged.

"_A likely story_!" The principal said.

"But it's _true!_ I had nothing to do with it, he just came in by himself I guess."

"_Yeah_." She picked up the phone. "I'm going to call your mom about this, okay?" A frustrated Phineas folded his arms and leaned far into his chair. Perry looked at his owner; he was now feeling pretty bad about getting his owner into this predicament.

"Okay Perry." Phineas told his pet when they were in the gym. "You stay here while I have my photo taken okay? Oh and if a human all in black, black shades, cool gadgets and gizmos, is code named "Agent P", and has the same name as you, he's here to investigate me okay? Oh and a kid with muddy shoes and a tray of food is going to run pass any minute. If you can try to prevent him from tripping, I'll appreciate it; _thanks_! Well wish me luck!" He went to have his picture done. Perry watched the boy and then saw the kid that Phineas was taking about.

When Perry saw that the kid's shoe was untied, he chattered for his attention. The boy stopped.

"_Huh?_" He looked as his untied shoes. "Oh." He gently put down his trey on the floor and tied his shoe.

When done, he got back and grabbed his stuff and walked.

"Thanks!" He told the platypus as he passed.

"Okay I got my picture taken." Phineas when he came back. "And because of you, I bet it'll be the best ever!" He picked up his pet and hugged him. "Thanks Perry, you're truly a boy's best friend."

"_Muffin_?" Lynda offered the kids muffins that night. Phineas and Ferb grabbed them and ate then. They went upstairs.

_"Night mom!" _

_"Night boys!"_ Perry took his pill and went to sleep.

The next morning as the family was having breakfast, Perry's watch vibrated. The platypus stopped eating, went to the hall, looked at it, and turned it on. Major Monogram appeared on the tiny screen.

"Attention Agent P." He reported. "Go to the HQ so I can give you The Mystery Food Item Locatinator." Perry didn't look impressed.

"What?" Monogram asked shrugging. "Doofenscmirz isn't the only inventor who puts "inator" at the end of his invention's names you know. Uh, Carl did it!"

"No I didn't!" Carl complained off screen.

"Okay so maybe I did. But back to the point; The Mystery Food Item Locatinator does what it name suggests, it'll help you find the mystery food item so you can no longer take your pill, we can all move on with our lives, that boy of yours can stop making creepy statements of what's going to happen every minute, and most importantly so I can relax without hearing kids whining and complaining about frog digestion. Or and for Agent F's sake too. So that bully doesn't have the urge to squish him like a pancake anymore." Hurry, I don't have much time before I go to Dansville Middle. Go, go, go!" Perry put his hat on and bolted off.

"Here you go Agent P." Monogram said and handed the agent platypus the devise Perry grabbed and looked at the big screen in the middle. "Now Agent P, the screen will flash red and beep when you get warmer, and when you're super close it will beep loudly and the flashes will flash at super speed. Remember Agent P, don't screw this up. My life and Phineas's is in you hands." Perry saluted and dashed off.

_"Kid watch out!"_ Phineas called to the kid with muddy shoes and lunch trey. The kid turned around as he still walked. Perry with his hat on hid behind the wall by his owner.

"Uh.. my name's not kid." He replied. "It's Max and what the heck are you talking about? Watch out for wh…" He then tripped on his shoe sting and bumped into the garbage. He fell to the ground, food and mud splattered all over Phineas. Phineas was now steaming with anger.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Max exclaimed. "I didn't mean to, it was only an accident; I swear!"

"I'll show you an accident." Phineas went out of control attacked Max, and pinned the poor boy to the floor! The boy screamed for help. Perry's eyes went huge, he couldn't believe his owner was doing this.

"How's this for an accident huh?"

"Ow, you're crashing my hand; _HELP_!!!"

Phineas stopped and then looked up. Angry photographers and the principal looked at him. The principal had her hands on her hips.

"Uh…this is not what it looks like?" Phineas stood up as Max caught his breath. "But if you'll just understand…" Mrs. S grabbed Phineas's hand and pulled him away.

"My office immediately!"

"But if you can just let me tell you my side of the story…and you're crushing my hand!"

"Oh, well now you know what it feels like then." The platypus watched sadly as his owner was being taken away.

_"Expelled_?" Phineas asked his mom on the car ride home. "But I never got expelled from school in my life. If you fight with another student, doesn't that mean you both get a five day suspension, then you get expelled the second time you do it?"

"Phineas." Lynda told her son. "You sent that boy to the _hospital!_ He now has a broken wrist thanks to you!"

"But mom I…"

"Phineas, I'm highly disappointed in you. I can't believe you would do something so stupid. Why did you do it?"

"Mom I…" Then he sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "I don't know why." Perry followed the car with a frown on his face on his jetpack.

"Phineas did _what_?" Cadence asked at dinner.

"He got expelled for fighting and putting that kid in the hospital." Lynda told her. Candace looked like she might burst out laughing. She couldn't believe that her brother was finally in trouble and she didn't have to bust him for it, it was that easy!:

"Candace." Her mom told her. "It's not funny so don't laugh." Candace put her hands over her mouth, trying to hold it in. Lynda got two muffins from the paper bag.

"Here are two muffins for you two." She offered them for Ferb and Candence. They both grabbed them and ate them.

"Thanks mom." Candence said before she ate hers.

"Don't mention it. I guess I'm going to have to give one to Phineas his when he settles down a bit." She and Lawrence then left the room.

Once they were gone, Phineas grabbed his muffin out of the bag. Perry's devise then beeped and flashed. The platypus got up and started looking.

"I wonder if this muffin will calm me down." Phineas opened his mouth.

"Mom says you're not supposed to have that." Phineas glared at her.

"Well you're not _mom_ are you!" Candace's jaw dropped.

"Now, now." Ferb coaxed. "Where did my stepbrother go?"

"Ferb's right!" Candence told him. "This isn't like you at all!"

"Well I bet you two didn't have to repeat the same day over again four times in a row have you?" Perry's devise flashed rapidly and showed the image of the muffin in his owner's hands. He smiled, put the devise away, and grabbed the muffin. Phineas turned to Perry.

"_Back off!"_ He snapped. "It's mine!" He grabbed the muffin back, Perry grabbed it, and then the two started playing tug of war with it.

"I said _stay away_!" Phineas then knocked Perry off of him. Candace and Ferb gasped as their pet hit his head hard on the wall and fell unconscious. "_Hmph! Stupid platypus!_" Phineas ate the muffin then realized what he had done.

"_What have I done?!"_ The kids raced to their poor pet. Phineas picked up the unconscious platypus and broke out crying.

"Oh Perry," He sobbed. "I'm so very sorry pal. I don't know what came over me." He cried as the other kids sniffed back tears.

"Oh Phineas." His mom looked around the corner. "You are grounded so march to your room this instant!" She gasped as she saw the scene.

"_Lawrence_!" She yelled to her husband. "This is a family crisis, _quick_!" She and her husband rushed into the kitchen to check on Perry.

"Will Perry be alright mom?" The boy wanted to know as his pet was driven away in an ambulance. Lynda looked at her son.

"I hope so dear." She said. "Perry really hurt his head real hard so there's no telling rather he'll come home again. We may lose another pet." Phineas gasped and sighed. He then went upstairs. The kids watched sadly as the poor boy went to his room looking gloomy.

"Oh magic wishing star." He preyed that night from his window at the starry sky. "If I have to repeat this day over again, I hope it's different. I don't want to get expelled, get in fights, or get sent to the principal's offece." He looked down to the floor. "But most importantly, I don't want Perry to die because of me." He stood up, turned off the lights, and went to sleep as the shooting star passed from out of his window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Perry_!" Phineas shouted and ran to hug his platypus at the bottom of the stairs. Ferb followed him. "Oh Perry! I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday; I didn't mean it pal, you know that. Can you ever forgive me?" Perry smiled and gently patted his owner.

"Forgive him for what?" The two let go and looked at Ferb.

"Oh you don't know?" Ferb shook his head. Phineas stood up. "Good!" He went to sit down for breakfast. Ferb shrugged, and sat down by his stepbrother.

Perry smiled again; he knew that it was hard on his owner right now; waking up everyday to realize that it was the same day as before. He knew his owner didn't mean to get out of control and turn the day into probably one of the worst days of his life. He would probably have done the same thing if he was him. The platypus was proud that he wasn't in his owner's shoes; he was already in Cadence's body once before, so he _defiantly _didn't want to go that route again; he was just happy of just being him, but still he just knew why his owner acted the why he did; so he forgave him.

Meanwhile, he knew what the mystery item was, so he'll just wait until Lynda came back with the groceries to dispose that muffin. So he stayed home as his owners went to the bus.

"That was the _best_ picture ever!" Phineas said to his friends on the bus ride home. "That kid Max finally leaned to eat his lunch somewhere _fa_r away from the gymnasium this time!" He punched the air excitedly. "Now I don't have to get another one I hope. _Whoo_!"

"Wow Phineas," Balgeet observed. "First you caught Agent F before he could escape the box, and now this. I say you had a pretty awesome day."

_"Yep_!" Phineas agreed. "Somehow I knew it was gonna be a great day. It must be the star I wished on last night."

_"Wow_!" Balgeet brightened. "So wishing on a star really does grant your wishes!" Buford elbowed him.

"Shut up." He told him. "Just because that cricket in that one movie sang about it, doesn't mean it's true."

"But it might be true. You don't know for sure if…" Buford leaned in his face.

"I say that stuff about wishing upon a star is phony alright?!" He sat back. Balgeet looked ashamed.

"Yes."

"I was Phineas's science partner." Isabella sighed heavenly.

"Yeah who cares?" Buford said. Isabella looked disturbed by that.

_"Here_!" Lynda handed her son the muffin at dinnertime. "Take it before Perry does." Phineas took it.

"Platypi don't eat muffins do they?" Phineas wondered. He was about to eat it when he saw his pet's expression. He sighed and put his hand back down by his side.

"You want it that bad huh?" Perry nodded. Phineas sighed and offered it to him. "Here take it." Perry took it and went in the hall.

"I don't think you should've done that." Ferb told him.

"Yeah I know." Phineas agreed. "But he wanted it yesterday too. Somehow I get the feeling that he knows what he's doing. " Phineas returned to his spot. Ferb shrugged and went back to his spot as well.

In the hall, Perry checked the left and right to see if no one was looking. They weren't so he took out his ray gun and blasted the muffin into oblivion. He then put it away, went back to pet mode, and crawled back into the kitchen.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas said when he saw his pet. Perry chattered innocently.

"I wonder what that sound was." Lynda said.

"Must have been fireworks." Candace suggested. Lynda shrugged and continued eating.

"Hay wait a minute." Lynda realized. "There are no fireworks this late in September."

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofensmirz was eating his supper when he realized something.

"I feel a disturbance like Perry destroyed something that I created." He then knew immediately what it was. "Oh shoot my Repeatinator poison in that muffin. Perry figured it out, he's one smart detective. I hate how he does that, curse you Perry the Platypus!" He continued eating his spaghetti taco.

_"MMMMM_, that web show/teenaged show was right. This Spaghetti Taco is the _bomb_! _I know_, for my next scheme, I should steal all of the Spaghetti Tacos in the whole Tristate Area and force that nemeses of mine to eat until his appatite can no longer handle all that spice; therefore getting rid of him once and for all!" He laughed at his diobocical plan. "Oh Doof you are so evil, _yes you are_!" He continued to eat.

"Ferb," Phineas told his stepbrother when they both hopped in their beds that night. "Wake me up when September ends so I don't have to repeat this day. Thanks." He closed his eyes.

Ferb just shrugged, turned of their lights, and then the two were fast asleep.

Phineas awoke to some shaking. He opened his eyes to realize it was morning, Ferb was by his bed. Phineas looked at his stepbrother.

"_Ferb_!" He scolded. "I told you _not _to wake me up until September ends." He turned around.

"But it did end." Ferb told his younger stepbrother. "It's the first day of October."

"Oh _pish posh Ferb_! I know you're trying to make me feel better, well it's not working!"

"But I'm serious." Ferb told him. "Would I ever lie to my only stepbrother?" Phineas sat up and eyed the calendar behind Ferb. Indeed it said October 1st."

"_WHOOO_!" Phineas cheered. He hopped up and danced excitedly with Ferb. "It's October 1st, _finally_!" He bolted to get ready for breakfast. Ferb got his balance, shrugged, and got ready too.

"Hay Mom." Phineas said as they went downstairs to eat. "It is October 1st today?"

"Correct dear." Lynda answered. "Yes it is."

"_WHOOO_!" Phineas cheered and hugged his mom. He then bolted to eat his meal: Ferb followed. "Lynda just shrugged.

"_WHOO_ it's October 1st, _all right_!"

"Settle down." Lawrence told him. "I never saw you this excited over October 1st before. What's so special about it?"

"Oh you don't know what I went through dad." Lawrence looked puzzled.

"I think he's getting it from Candace." Lynda told her husband; Lawrence nodded his head in recogization and continued reading the newspaper.

Suddenly they herd a bus horn outside.

"There's the bus!" Phineas said. The boys hopped out of their chairs and grabbed their stuff.

"_Bye mom, bye dad, bye Perry!_" Perry followed the boys outside.

"Well Agent P." Phineas said to the sky. "Even though we never met and wherever you are now; I thank you. I don't know if it was the star that did it or you but I thank you both. You really saved me from a permanent repeation of September 30th. I really appreciate all you've done for me. Thanks whoever you are; you're a real pal!" The boys got on the bus, and it zoomed away.

Perry just smiled and chattered.


End file.
